lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusting!/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Ghostbusting!. Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Abby Yates: Everyone loves a fixer upper, we'll take it. * Erin Gilbert: Urgh, it's a dump. * Abby Yates: Nothing a lick of paint and thirty gallons of industrial bleach won't fix. Subway * Rowan: When the fourth cataclysm begins, labourers, such as yourself, will be among the last led to the butchery. So make the most of your extra time. * Patty Tolan: You are just a bundle of joy ain't ya. You have a good day. With yo' crazy self. * Patty Tolan: Wow. I wonder what train he taking. * Patty Tolan: Is he going off the tracks? Oh man... Meanwhile at Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Kevin: Hey err, I'm here about the receptionist job. * Erin Gilbert: You're hired! Hahahaha! * Kevin: Cool! * Abby Yates: Oh, err, Ma'am. Hi, Ma'am, if you're waiting for waiting for take out you should really wait downstairs. * Patty Tolan: Oh, it's... the magazine was here, so I dunno, I just thought that might be your waiting room. * Patty Tolan: Also, I... Err... got chased by a ghost. Sparky Defeated * Patty Tolan: Well I guess he's going to Queens. He's gonna be the third scariest thing on that train. * Erin Gilbert: I almost got killed! * Jillian Holtzmann: Yeah, I know. It was so awesome. Return to Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Erin Gilbert: Alright well. What d'ya think? * Abby Yates: It's just a lot of bits and pieces. I'm pretty sure none of it is supposed to be in the subway though. * Erin Gilbert: What was that weird thing that guy said to the lady from the subway? * Patty Tolan: Fourth Cataclysm. * Patty Tolan: I'm joining the club. * Erin Gilbert: The thing is this isn't err, really a club. It's a scientific research group... * Patty Tolan: And I understand that, but let me tell ya something. I read a lot of non-fiction. And you guys are really smart about this science stuff, but I know New York. * Abby Yates: You're in. * Patty Tolan: Ha!!! * Kevin: Ok. Cool, thanks. Bye. * Kevin: Err... the Stonebrook Theatre? There's a goat on the loose. * Jillian Holtzmann: I'm gonna load up the car. Stonebrook Theatre * Jonathan: Are you the Ghostbusters? * Abby Yates: Yes, we're the Ghostbusters. * Jillian Holtzmann: Hmmm, class three, possibly a class four vapour! * Jonathan: Anyway, if you just mosey around you'll probably bump into it. * Abby Yates: Huh, alright. Well we know it's down here somewhere. Let's split up and if you see anything, get on the walkie. Mayhem Defeated * Erin Gilbert: Did we... just... catch a ghost? * Jillian Holtzmann: Awwww... Yeah yeah! * Abby Yates: We put a ghost in a box! Return at Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Erin Gilbert: Doctor Heiss. Hello. Welcome to our laboratory. * Martin Heiss: Is this a bad time? * Abby Yates: Actually it is. Why don't you call and make a appointment? * Erin Gilbert: Erm, it's actually a perfect time. We just... err... take, took a, took a break. Erm, do have a seat, right there. * Martin Heiss: Let's start light and easy. * Martin Heiss: So why arr pretending to catch ghosts? * Erin Gilbert: Well, I think you should see it. * Abby Yates: Ok, and you're going, you're gonna risk it for him, for that guy? Who cares if he's impressed... Come on! * Martin Heiss: Ahhhhhwww... What a shammmme. * Erin Gilbert: We're showing him. * Abby Yates: No! * Erin Gilbert: Oh, come on. * Martin Heiss: Well it has been a real pleasure getting to meet you, and, learn about your 'work'. * Patty Tolan: That's gonna leave a bruise. * Erin Gilbert: We gotta get it back. * Abby Yates: Let's split up. Walkie if you see anything. * Abby Yates: And if we see any other ghosts, be sure to bag 'em. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Ghostbusters